For the Love (of an) Angel
by TheWriterPerson
Summary: Lucifer is having some problems figuring things out in his life. Why do things feel so wrong? Why did he kill his brother? Why does he care so much about the detective? Luckily, he gets a little help figuring things out.
1. Chapter 1

The scent of whiskey and bourbon floated through the air at Lux. Drafting from every angle of the club, through the provocative dancers and up to the Devil himself. A cup of the latter pressed to the lips of devilish man. He eyed his nightclub questioningly. Something was wrong.

He concentrated, trying to figure out what is wrong. Everything was right and yet it felt wrong.

"What is your problem?" Maze said taking Lucifer's bourbon and succeeding in making him jump. "You're jumpy." Maze spite with disgust, downing the bourbon.

"Does something not feel right to you?" Lucifer asked with his eyes not leaving the crowd gathered on the floor. A waiter passed by and Maze put the glass on his tray.

"Refill." Maze looks at the crowd and then toward the prince of darkness. "The only thing that doesn't feel right is the devil being jumpy in his own club. Now if you excuse me. I have a new bartender to experiment with." Lucifer questioned his emotions. Why was he feeling like this? It was just an ordinary Friday night. Tomorrow will be an ordinary Saturday morning. He will meet up with the detective, solve a murder, try to persuade her to have sex with him, and then come home again for another night alone to watch over his club. Just an ordinary week in the life of the Devil; however, next week is a different story.

* * *

Lucifer spun around in Chloe's chair that Saturday morning. The childish activity was entertaining to the grown child. It helped him clear his mind as he waited for the detective to come in. The stress of killing his brother, Uriel, last month was starting to wear him down to just his horns. Why did he do that? Why didn't he just give Uriel mother? Or why didn't he let Uriel kill Chloe? All these questions and the Lightbringer was having problems answering all of them. Well, no he wasn't. He knew the answer. He cared for them. He made the deal with his father to save Chloe because he genuinely cared about her and her offspring. He didn't bring his mother down to hell because he wanted to get to know his mother again. Why did he care? What made him care in the first place? Why was the spinning chair not clearing his mind like it did before? A cough to clear a throat was heard from the opposite desk. Lucifer stopped mid-spin. A lovely grin gracing his face as he made eye contact with the beauty. "Hello Detective. How was your morning?" Chloe gave the man child a small grin as she inspected the scene in front of her.

"Can guarantee not as good as yours." Chloe joked before pushing Lucifer slightly out of the way to gain entry to her desk. She bent over to pull out a case file from the drawer. Lucifer assessed the woman from behind. A small cocky grin coming to his face as he thought of all the things he would do to her. That is if she would let him.

"You know Detective, if you wanted to role play I could cuff you right now. It seems you have been naughty and need to be punished." Lucifer teased. He waited for the rejection that would soon follow. Chloe grabbed the correct file and stood up with a smile on her face. Maybe it wasn't coming th...

"If I wanted to role play. I would just shoot you. With my gun. Remember. " Chloe replied looking at Lucifer before turning her attention back to the folder. A concentrated look formed on her face. Lucifer watched her hesitantly and wondered what she was thinking about. It was a common occurrence to want to know what was going on in the gears of Chloe's mind. What makes Chloe tick? What will get Chloe to give in? "Do you remember the Trophy Wife crime from three weeks ago?"

Lucifer could recall such a crime. The woman murdered had a nice rack on her, how could he forget. It had to be a sin to have those and be with an 80 year-old husband. What would he do with them? Bit into them with his dentures? "Yes, I can recall."

Detective Decker pulled a coffee mug to her face as she put the file down for Lucifer to view. "Remember how the drugs in her body was from her own stash of prescription pills?" Lucifer nodded waiting to see where the detective would go with this. The case was deemed a suicide. "Well it occurred to me last night. What if she didn't kill herself?" Lucifer looked a little baffled.

"We saw the suicide note." Lucifer quipped. Has the detective lost her mind? The case was shut. They could move on. Maybe move on to the fact that she didn't button her shirt as much as she usually did.

"Lucifer, focus." Chloe said pulling him out of the daze."You said it yourself at the scene. How did a young female like her get anything from a man of his age? Other than money, he didn't have much. What if she had an affair to keep the other part of her happy?" Lucifer found his mind jumping from scenario to scenario. It would make sense for the wife to have an affair, but it wouldn't make sense for the lover to kill the woman he loved. "The doctor that prescribed her the pills said she has mixed up her medication before. What if he gave her something that would kill her if she overdosed on it?" Lucifer shook his head. That made no sense. What would be the doctor's motive? "I'm sorry, maybe I shouldn't have gone off a hunch from a dream."

Lucifer cast a quick look at Chloe. "This happened in a dream?" Chloe nodded before closing the folder.

"This was stupid. Forget it. We were probably right the first time." Chloe apologized about to put the folder back in the drawer. Lucifer looked up at the sky and shook his head.

"It's not stupid. In fact I think we should pay another visit to the doctor." Lucifer concluded. Chloe looked at him like he was crazy.

"Lucifer, it was just a dream." Chloe added. Lucifer shook his head, took a final spin in the chair, and stood up.

"Let's go Detective." Lucifer commanded. Like a little confused duckling she followed. Why couldn't it be this easy to get her to sleep with him?


	2. Chapter 2

Chloe's black detective car pulled up the doctor's office in record time. It gave enough time to add another suspect to their list because as soon as Chloe parked her car across from the office Mr. Gabriel Ferguson, the 80-year-old man walked out of the office. "Did he say he went to a different doctor?" Chloe asked outlaid. Unintentionally, because they both know what was said.

"I'm afraid so, my dear detective." Lucifer confirmed with suspicion high in his voice. Chloe looked at him wide eyed. Picking up her phone she dialed Dan.

"Dan, do some research into Dr. Livingston."

* * *

Lucifer entered his penthouse to find it completely and utterly destroyed. Lucifer picked up his phone and dials a familiar number. "Detective, come to my penthouse now." Lucifer heard a groan on the other end of the phone.

"Lucifer. I'm not know and not ever having sex with you." Ignoring what she said and dismissing it completely.

"Someone has broken into my penthouse."

* * *

Cops were everywhere. In every nook and cranny of his penthouse. Lucifer was on the couch sitting with his head in his hand as if trying to get rid of a migraine. Chloe approached him hesitantly. "Can you answer a couple of questions Lucifer?" Lucifer picked up his head and looked at the detective. Not even her looks or him imagining how to ravish her could fix this mood. "I'll take that a yes." Chloe continued looking at the notepad that she had in front of her. "Do you have any enemies that would be behind this?" Lucifer gave Chloe a glare and she knew exactly what it meant. "Ahhh yes. The Devil has many enemies." She gave a tiny smile with a giggle.

"Don't laugh. This is not a humorous situation. Someone has broken into my house, destroyed it and done who knows what else?" Lucifer seared. Chloe, a bit lost for words stopped laughing. She looked back at the notepad and back up at Lucifer. Sitting down next to him she put her hand on his leg. "Detective, now is not the time to admit that you are completely taken by me."

"Not what I was going to say Lucifer, but maybe next time." Chloe joked. "Did you have anything in your penthouse of value that people would have known you had?" Chloe asked him sincerely. "This doesn't just look like someone messing with you. This looks like someone trying to find something." Lucifer's head arose from his hand once again. Suddenly, he was more alert.

"Oh no. No. No. No. No." Lucifer walked over to the piano in his penthouse and opened up the lid. He opened the lid to find out it was gone. Azrael's blade was gone. Chloe approached Lucifer slowly. Her hand out to touch his back. His hands leaned on the piano. "The blade that could end my mother's existence is gone."

* * *

The cops had left around a half-an-hour later. The only one remaining was Chloe to provide her friend with emotional support and help him in whatever way possible. Although it seemed that alcohol seemed to help him through this tough time more then she could. She had called Maze to come and help. Maze seemed to know him better than anyone. Within fifteen minutes Maze showed up, hair a little disheveled, but it was to be expected. "What's the problem now? Lucifer, I told you i'm done cleaning up your messes."

Lucifer poured himself a drink at the bar. "This mess involves you." Maze mouth widened. C

Chloe took this moment to clarify. "Someone broke into his house and stole something." Rolling her eyes, Maze gave an annoyed look.

"Why would I break into your house and take something?" Maze questioned the devil.

"I'm not saying you did, but they have Azrael's blade. Whoever it is they are clearly not on our side." Maze's eyes widen. She walks over the bar and pours herself a drink.

"How did you have Azrael's blade? I'm pretty sure she wouldn't want to lend it to you." Maze accused. Lucifer ran his finger along the edges of the glass.

"Uriel left it upon his departure last time he came." Lucifer said. Chloe just felt out of the loop. What were they talking about? Knifes and swords are dangerous, but why are they worried about this one?

"What is Azrael's blade?" Chloe finally voiced. Maze wanted to give the detective a snarky answer. Possibly, "Pick up a bible or the end to humanity." However, Lucifer cut her off.

"It's my sister's blade. She is the angel of death. It can kill any celestial being. Including Maze. Including me." Lucifer informed as he finished his bourbon. Chloe scoffed.

"Lucifer, if you want me to help you have to tell me the truth." Chloe told him. Lucifer's temper rose hotter than hell. Tell the truth? That's all he had been doing for the whole time of knowing her. He has never lied to this mortal and she is accusing him of such a thing? He gripped the bar tighter and squeezed the glass until it broke. What would usually leave no mark because of him being immortal, bled. The humanness in him had cause all this too happen.

"How can I tell you the truth if you don't bloody listen? You can't help me if you don't believe me. Therefore you have no use to me. Leave." Lucifer screamed. This was the first time Chloe had ever seen him angry at her. She watched his angry figure as she retreated towards the door. Her eyes must have been playing tricks with her because she could swear he was almost red. Without much hesitation she left. Maze stayed quiet through the departure.

"Which one of your siblings do you think took it?" Maze stated. The sentence immediately put Lucifer in deep thought.


	3. Chapter 3

Chloe had spent a majority of her Sunday thinking about what Lucifer said to her. How could she believe such a ridiculous story? Him being the devil? There being a God? They were just the delusions of a psychopath. A psychopath that she calls her friend. A friend that she should be therefore. She took out her tablet and googled the devil. The images that came up were appalling. As arrogant and narrow-minded he was this couldn't be him. He had a heart. He cared for people. Unlike the images, which showed otherwise. How could Lucifer compare himself to such a being? He was better than that.

Closing her laptop, she decided on a location. Grabbing her keys she head towards the door.

* * *

Lucifer was on the piano when the elevator doors opened. There he was trying to get his stress to come out gracefully amongst the piano keys and yet he had to be interrupted. He could hear her breathing and the sound of her heels. The aroma of roses she brought everywhere with her covered the smell of alcohol. And then there was the disgusting feeling of love.

"What do I owe the pleasure my dear baby sister?" Lucifer asked as he stroked the keys of the piano gently.

"Hello, big brother. Long time no see." The young cupid smiled.

* * *

The cross on top of the building was a dead giveaway for a church. Parking, she was wondering why she hadn't gone to the church that she was baptized at. It was closer to her house by miles and yet she felt compelled to drive twenty miles east to St. Valentine's Church.

Maybe she could make sense of Lucifer by going to visit his 'father'. He might not be happy with it considering his daddy issues, but only God himself knew who this man was. With no record of his being spanning past five years of Lucifer's life and no documentation of a name change she had to assume either he was indeed insane and just from London or the crazy idea he has concocted that he was the devil. Was she just as crazy to admit that a slight part of her wanted to believe him?

A CCD class was going on in the front of the Church when she walked in. The teacher being the priest of the church. Finding a seat in the back of the building, she listened in and learned what she could. It was important to remain unbiased considering Lucifer thought he was the devil and the devil was usually hated.

* * *

The young female looking around the age of 20 or so stared at her brother with a smile. "You look better than the last time I saw you." Her brown hair had roses amongst it in a crown. Her high neck dress hanging from her neck and arms exposed, while her pearly whites smiled at her devilish brother. Lucifer went over to the bar to pour himself some patron.

"I could say the same. You've updated your wardrobe since last time I saw you." Lucifer paused. The young angel knew he was not done. He always had more to say. Loved to speak of betrayal and untrustworthiness. She stayed silent in order to let her brother speak. "Although I haven't seen you in centuries." There it was. The love angel closed her eyes, shook her head gently as her waves cascaded back and forth, then took a breath.

"Lucifer." She said trying to reason.

"Cupid." He retorted. He was angry with her. Just like he was with the rest of the world. He knew she loathed that name. She preferred the name Caprice.

"I'm not here for you to be angry with me or is this visitation for pleasantries." Her defined american accent said. She stepped forward. This is one of the first times she has stood up to one of her brothers.

"Have you come here to kill me? Well sis, give me your best shot." Lucifer dared.

"What are you on about?" Caprice asked. Her eyebrows furrowed in confusion as she walked closer to broken devil. Was the drugs he had been taking finally effecting him?

"You broke into my penthouse and stole Azrael's blade." Lucifer concluded. Caprice was beyond confused. Her brother was known for doing stupid things, but accusing the angel of love to do something so...so mean.

"I did no such thing. In fact I have been helping you." Caprice went over to the piano and started pressing some keys. It clicked in Lucifer.

"You sent the Detective the dream." Lucifer said. "I don't need your help. Not on cases. Not on dad. Not on Chloe."

Caprice laughed. "I wasn't planning on helping you on any of those things. I'm just here to find Uriel." Lucifer tensed, which the angel quickly noticed. "Lucifer, what did you do?" Lucifer stayed quiet. The guilt build up that was close to destroying the divine being had resurged. Knowing her brother the silence was a sign that he had done something wrong. It was a trait he only did when he was younger and he grew out of. Caprice got off the bench and walked up to her brother. "Lucifer look at me right now." His eyes didn't stray away from his empty glass. Caprice reached up to touch his face. Gently, she pulled his face in her direction. Her gift, other than dreams, were to see people's souls. The devil, although priding himself on the fact he didn't thought he didn't have one, did. His soul was just dark. As dark as his black eyes. The black abyss met hers. As soon as their eyes met she understood. "Mom. She's back." Caprice says finally. The conclusion itself had been terrifying.

"She's serving out her sentence on earth." Lucifer defended.

"And the detective?" Caprice asked. The ties have been secured in the soul. The soul of a soulless man, how ironic. Is it possible that they were... It had to be. That is the only explanation of what she just saw.

Lucifer stayed quiet.

Caprice looked at her brother in deep thought. She goes towards the exit, gently pressing the elevator key. Fate has one interesting plan for you Lucifer.

* * *

"Go in peace." The priest concluded. The children excitedly got up and ran to their parents. Chloe about to leave as well stopped at the door. The truth. She needed the truth. Changing directions, she walked to the priest who was setting up for a mass.

"Excuse me. Father?" Chloe asked hesitantly. The elderly man turned around a bit startled, but as he saw Chloe his smile started.

"Well, hello child." He greeted.

"I have a question for you." Chloe stated her tone still not changing from hesitant.

"Ask away." The father encouraged. Chloe smiled a bit at his willingness.

"Is the devil real?" Chloe started. The priest was a bit brought back at the question, but took a second to think before answering.

"He is what you make of him. If you cave into his desires, then he's real. If you live a holy life then you have nothing to worry about darling." Chloe smiled at that answer. Lucifer was just crazy. "May I ask what made you ask that question?" The priest asked.

"My friend, he thinks he's the devil. But thank you now I know that Lucifer…" The father's face changes drastically. A real fear was in his eyes. It was enough for Chloe to notice in order for her to stop.

"Lucifer? Lucifer Morningstar?" The father asked in a fearful voice. Chloe nods.

"Yes. That is him. Do you know him?" Chloe interrogates. Of course the priest will know him. Who didn't know the arrogant playboy that owns lux.

"I'm afraid you must go. I have a mass starting in 10 minutes and I must prepare." The priest says before going in the back, leaving Chloe dumbfounded.


	4. Chapter 4

_Where was he? Lucifer looked around. A high ceiling with paintings that could rival his father's main home in Italy. He put his hands in his pockets and walked around the oddly familiar mansion. He walked around the marble floors to the sitting area. A red leather love seat was portioned in front of a fireplace and on top of a faux tiger fur rug. A painting looked like it was missing above the fireplace mantle. Heels clicking down the hall made Lucifer's ears turn up. He turned his head and a blonde woman walks in. It clicks. Lucifer looks up at the sky. "You're going to hell." He could swear he could hear a faint laugh before the lady fell down on the floor. The crime scene. He had entered the crime scene as it was happening._

 _Wasn't cupid only supposed to play back happy, joyful, loving memories? "Didn't I tell you to stay out of it." Lucifer chastise to an individual who was not in the room._

 _The sound of the front door opening echoed through the hallway into the parlour where the corpse laid. Footsteps louder than the average woman, A Mr. Ferguson, the elderly man walked into the parlor. For an elderly man with such a gorgeous wife you'd think he would be more devastated in seeing her dead. Instead he picks up her wrist, checks her pulse and immediately reaches for his phone. Lucifer moved closer slightly more interested. "She's dead." started. "I'm gonna call the fire department." The fire department? Lucifer sniffed the air and could smell a burning but the house didn't burn._

Lucifer woke up in his satin sheets to the same nasty aaroma of burning. What is going on? He sat up in the bed and threw on the nearest robe he could find. Tying the string around his waist he follows the scent. A scent that got stronger the closer he got to his kitchen area.

"Good morning son." His mother greeted from the kitchen. A draft of smoke came up from the pan on the stove and smoke alarm started going off.

"What are you doing here mother?" Lucifer questioned as the beeping screeched. The bloody sound was getting on his last nerve. "For the love of hell." Lucifer grabbed the broom from the linen closet. He started poking and probing the fire detector for the button to shut it off.

"I saw the husband do this for the mortals offspring. They seemed happy. " Lucifer's mother said as she scrapped the burnt eggs off the pan. Lucifer finally found the button to mute the detector. Setting the broom down he evaluated the mess and smoke. Trying to draft the smoke away from his lungs. He had enough of the suffocation in hell. He didn't need it here and by his mother.

"I thought we agreed after the pasta dinner fiasco you weren't gonna try to cook again?" Lucifer said coughing. How did she get in? Lucifer picked up a piece of charred bacon and his face turned to disgust. Completely black. Lucifer was not putting this garbage near his mouth, much less put in his stomach.

"I figured since it was the mortal's way of showing love that I would try that to. For my son." His mum smiled. The look of disgust grew as he heard the word love. Picking up the plate he threw the bacon into the garbage as his mother turned around with two plates of eggs. "Lucifer." She chastised. He dropped the plate in the garbage as well and rubbed his hands together.

"Speaking of love, you're daughter dropped in for a visit yesterday." His mother dropped the plates and moved closer to her son. Her face was shocked.

"Caprice? Where is she?" Her voice was hopeful. She never quite had the chance to reach her daughter the things about life. By the time Caprice was 7 she had already gotten cast out of heaven and into hell. She longed to be the mother she could have been.

"Probably in the silver city using her arrows to annoy people by hitting them in the bum." Lucifer retorted. His anger with his younger sister had gone back centuries. The last time she visited him she had an argument concerning him interfering with the pairs she had picked out.

"What happened to you two? You used to be each others favorites. Remember when she used to play with dolls and all your brothers made fun of her. You were the only one that played with her." His mother reminised. The memories of their pleasant childhood before the ego and pride got in the way played back in her human mind. They were opposites for sure, but all because their jobs didn't see eye to eye didn't mean they had to hate each other.

"She still plays with dolls mum. The only difference is we call them humans." Lucifer darkly pointed out. He reached for the broom again but this time staying from the path to reach for the empty glass on the counter. If this conversation were to continue then he was going to need alcohol.

"She looked up to you. When you used to play the piano she would look to you with amazement. Then she begged you to teach her." His mother reminded. Lucifer smiled a bit at the memory. He had gave in as soon as she sat next to him the next time he had played. Her little fingers picked up the skill more quickly then expected. As quick as that pleasant memory came it was gone. The last time he saw her before the visit yesterday was still fresh in his head. A grudge can be held more than centuries.

"I think it's time for you to do your human job mum. Thanks for stopping by." Lucifer ushered his mom to the elevator and waited for the door to close before he turned to go take his morning shower.

His darkly decorated bathroom welcomed him as he turned on the water. The hotter the better when it came to temperature. He removed his shirt and admired himself briefly in the mirror. Then a loud crash was heard from the kitchen area again. "Bloody hell. How does she keep getting in?" He says before exitting his bathroom. "Mum, did I not say it clearly enough. Leave." His words getting lower as he entered the room and seeing the scene in front of him.

Across his dark oak cabinets was words written in blood. "Bloody hell." Lucifer said with his mouth agape.

* * *

 **Usually, I do not do this because as much as I love reviews I more write this for myself to clear my head and destress, but I want to thank Nalberg for her review. I had the biggest smile on my face when I read your review. I try my best to get in the characters heads to see what they would say or do. Hearing your confirmation on one of my biggest reasons for writing really made me happy. Also, thank you everyone who has followed or favorited the story! I promise there more to come!**


End file.
